1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bobber that is placed onto a fishing line to visually indicate to the fisherman when a fish strikes, while eliminating the normal resistance to the fish caused by the bobber.
2. Description of Related Art
Various patents disclosing Tip-Up Bobbers are known and some are elaborated upon below:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,308 Apr. 13, 1951 Dean
Dean discloses a tip-up bobber having a luminous end portion and a second end portion for receiving a line, said line received in a slidable member, said slidable member adapted to slide in response to a fish's pull on the line, thereby tipping the bobber to indicate to the fisherman that a fish has struck. The mechanism disclosed is rather complicated as compared to the presently disclosed invention and does little to eliminate resistance of the bobber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,458 Nov. 28, 1939 La Gue
La Gue discloses a combination float and fish line. The float is hollow and contains a ball that is free to roll around inside the float to produce musical sounds to attract a fish. When a fish strikes, the float will tilt down into the water but note that resistance from said float is always on the line because the float slides down the line until it engages the upper end of the line sinker.